Patient supports, which may be equipped with a breast immobilizing device, a biopsy device or a marking device, are generally known in the art. Such patient supports have two openings in an upper support plate, into which openings the patient's breasts can be placed, freely hanging, for examination. The upper support plate is supported against a lower base plate, which is spaced several centimeters from it, typically via multiple, such as, for example, four support pillars.
DE 196 26 286 C2 shows an MRI breast coil with a device for immobilizing a breast for biopsy. This device comprises a patient support with an upper support plate having two openings and also having breast pressing elements, spaced from one another. A breast is placed in a space between these pressing elements, and the breast is ultimately immobilized by bringing the pressing elements together, after which immobilization, the breast can be biopsied, for example.